Holiday in Coruscant
by DisneyanimOne
Summary: The 3-year-old little girl, Bonnie, and her parents, Tarzan and Jane, are going to stay in Coruscant for 6 days. Tarzan and Jane had promised Emperor Palpatine to bring Bonnie along.
1. Arrival in Coruscant

In the Jungle of Wilson Island, Australia, it's been 2 weeks since the little girl, Bonnie, has been taken to Coruscant for a day by her friend, Emperor Palpatine, and Lord Darth Vader who she first met when they first came to the Island and spent her first night in Coruscant and she and her parents were getting up a have their breakfast. They are all ready to go to Coruscant. This is her parents' first time there. It's also Bonnie's second time. The first time she's in Coruscant is when she is taken to Coruscant for a day by Lord Vader and being escorted home by Palpatine. "Are you excited, Bonnie?" Jane asked her daughter. "Yes." Bonnie said excitedly.

"She is eager to go." Tarzan said. "Okay. But first, let's get your clothes on and then we'll start packing." Jane said to Bonnie. Meanwhile at Coruscant, Palpatine have sensed the presence. He turned to his Grand Vizier, Mas Amedda. "Tell Captain Kagi to go in my shuttle and fly to Earth." He said. "Yes, Master." Mas Amedda said as he went to ask Captain Kagi to go to Wilson Island to pick Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie up. "I sense my sweet little friend, Bonnie, is going to Coruscant with her parents." Palpatine said. Then back in Wilson Island, Jane has just done put Bonnie's girls plain soft cotton vest, orange fruit of the Loom kids / childrens plain t shirt t-shirt tee shirt, white new soft cotton girls briefs, red dungaree dress, babyhug bracelet and necklace floral motif - pink, John Lewis & Partners children's roll over socks, pack of 5, white and red little TT children sneakers new style students shoes boys girls sneakers leisure kids shoes child shoes on her and her Denmark for kids hair clip set-purple clipped on the left side of her short brown curly hair and then they packed their things. Her bracelet from babyhug bracelet and necklace floral motif - pink is on her right wrist.

Bonnie has 7 of girls plain soft cotton vest, orange fruit of the Loom kids / childrens plain t shirt t-shirt tee shirt, white new soft cotton girls briefs, red dungaree dress, John Lewis & Partners children's roll over socks, pack of 5, white, pink girls cotton short pyjamas and yellow kids girls cotton warm long sleeve fleece pajamas sets tracksuit sleepwear. After a lot of packing, Bonnie and her parents decided to have early lunch. Then they told the gorillas and Jane's father and Bonnie's grandfather, Professor Archimedes Q Porter they see them in 6 days. They went to the landing platform that Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes built with the help of the gorillas just before Bonnie was born and it's still there in 3 years when she is taken to Coruscant for a day by Lord Vader and Palpatine.

Tarzan and Jane has their luggage bag while Bonnie has her pink pop rainbow suitcase children's luggage, 39 cm, 15.0 liters, multicolor. Just then Palpatine's Theta-class T-2c shuttle with Captain Kagi inside has arrived. He is sent by Palpatine to go to Wilson Island and pick Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie up. Captain Kagi came out of the shuttle. "Hello. I am Captain Kagi. You're Tarzan and Jane, I presume." Kagi said. "Yes." Jane said. "That's us." Tarzan said. "And this is our daughter, Bonnie." Jane introduced Kagi to Bonnie. "Oh. Hello, little Bonnie. I am Captain Kagi." Kagi said. "Hi, Captain Kagi." Bonnie said. Kagi chuckled. "Are you all ready to go to Coruscant?" Kagi asked. "Yes." Jane said as Bonnie looked around. "Is Emperor Palpatine here?" She asked Kagi. "Oh, your friend is still in Coruscant. But I'm sure he's happy to see you when you and your parents arrive." Kagi said. "Yay!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly. Kagi chuckled. "I suppose we all go." He said. Kagi, Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie went inside.

"Where will we put our luggage?" Jane asked. "Not to worry. We have a very special cupboard for our luggage." Kagi said as he opened the cupboard door. Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie put their luggage in the cupboard. "Please take a seat, Tarzan and Jane." Kagi said. Tarzan and Jane take their seats as Kagi picked the little girl up. "And Bonnie, the Emperor tells me how special you are so you can have a seat in the front next to me." Kagi said as he put Bonnie in her front seat. He strapped her in. "You can see the view from the window, Bonnie. You can see Coruscant from here." He said. "Yeah." Bonnie said. Kagi chuckled. "Well then, let's go." Kagi said. Palpatine's shuttle is taking off. Flying to Coruscant didn't take long. Bonnie is enjoying a ride since she was in Palpatine's shuttle when the Emperor is taking her home. She never have space sick. And neither does her parents.

"Bonnie, look over there." Kagi said. Bonnie looked. "Do you know what planet this is?" He asked her. "Coruscant!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly. "That's right." Kagi said. "Coruscant is very beautiful." Jane said. "Yes. It is." Kagi said. They have landed. Kagi, Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie got off. Kagi asked one the clone troopers to take Tarzan and Jane's luggage to the guest suite while the other take Bonnie's luggage to Palpatine's bedroom. Just then, Bonnie heard a voice calling her name. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" Bonnie looked around to see who's calling her. It was Palpatine. "Emperor Palpatine?" Bonnie said. Palpatine has just arrived outside with Lord Vader and his two guards. They came out of Palpatine's office few minutes ago after Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie got off the shuttle and two clone troopers take their luggage. "Emperor Palpatine!" Bonnie exclaimed happily as she ran to her friend as Tarzan, Jane and Kagi looked on smiling.

Palpatine is wearing brown robes with tunic and a brooch attached to short black velvet cape. Palpatine and Bonnie ran to each other for a hug. "Oh. It's good to see you, Bonnie!" He said. "He knows her?" Kagi said. "Yes." Jane said. She explained about Lord Vader and Palpatine taking Bonnie to Coruscant when they got spare parts for Palpatine's shuttle and Palpatine kindly took her back home. After Jane explained to Kagi, she and Tarzan are given a tour by Kagi. The tour begins and Kagi, Tarzan, Jane, Lord Vader, Palpatine and his guards began to walk around with Bonnie in Palpatine's arms. There are so many amazing things and buildings even the senate building where everybody is introduced to Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie. Palpatine's palace now have cables. The tv has Star Wars shows like Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures, Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales and Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Cronicles back home that Bonnie watched.

They are Bonnie's favourite shows. After a tour, Palpatine's has a surprise for Bonnie. It's the Emperor Palpatine night light l.e.d. Star Wars custom chancellor, Star Wars landspeeder orange 5 pc panel bed with engine storage night table, hot red 180TC sheets and new super soft warm micro solid color fleece throw blanket rug sofa bedding for kids (orange). They located next to the Palpatine's bed. Bonnie is happy. It's like being in Wilson Island back home. "Thank you, Emperor Palpatine." Bonnie said as she hugged Palpatine "I knew you'd love it." Palpatine said as he hugged her. Then after Tarzan Jane and Bonnie were settled in, Palpatine is inviting Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie to join him and Lord Vader to see the opera tonight in galaxies opera house. They have an early dinner. Bonnie has eaten everything in her plate. She is very well behaved when she first came to Coruscant.

Then Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie are all ready. Palpatine let them sit with him in his private viewing box. Tarzan, Jane, Palpatine, his guards and Lord Vader arrived at galaxies opera house with Bonnie in Palpatine's arms. They went inside and went to Palpatine's private viewing box and sat on the chairs with Bonnie sitting on Palpatine's lap. The opera is starting. The little girl seems to enjoy the opera. She has never seen new places or try new things before. Then after the opera is finished, it's time for Tarzan and Jane to go back to guest suite and Bonnie to go back to Palpatine's Palace with Palpatine, Lord Vader and Palpatine's guards. After they arrived, it's Bonnie's bathtime and Palpatine is kindly giving her a bath. Palpatine is getting everything ready. First he turned on the tap to get the water out of it, then he test the water to make sure it's nice and warm, put some bubbles in from the equate kids very blue berry bubble bath, 64 fl oz and then turned the tap off.

Then Palpatine came out of the bathroom which located next to his bedroom to get Bonnie who has no clothes on and is being tickled by his guards and Lord Vader and she laughed. They know Bonnie is very ticklish. Palpatine picked Bonnie up, tickled her too by her belly and take her to the bathroom. He gently put her in the bubble bath and cleaned her up with her kids bath sponge,Teal. Then after he cleaned up, he dried her with her Star Wars Princess Leia hooded bath towel wrap purple – personalized with her name on it. Then he gently brushed her hair with her plain purple personalised child size hair brush with her name on it before he dried her hair. Then he put her yellow kids girls cotton warm long sleeve fleece pajamas sets tracksuit sleepwear, red personalised kids girls children super soft hooded dressing gown robe with her name on it and green mix kids' star print slippers on her. Bonnie even brushed her teeth using her Oral-B stages power kids electric toothbrush – Star Wars and crest kid's bubble gum toothpaste Star Wars 4.2 oz (1 Pack) and goes to the toilet without any assistance.

Then it's bedtime, tomorrow Palpatine's guards, Lord Vader, Palpatine and Bonnie are going have a blast and Palpatine is kindly reading her a bedtime story. He picked one of her Star Wars little golden books up. Her Star Wars little golden book that he picked up is called the Phantom Meanace. Palpatine sat on the chair that's located near her bed with Bonnie sitting on his lap. As Lord Vader sat on Palpatine's bed and watch, Palpatine said in a soothing voice that he did before when Bonnie spent her first night in Coruscant:

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, the peaceful planet of Naboo is under a blockade from the greedy Trade Federation! The Galactic Republic quickly sends Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to help. They are Jedi Knights, guardians of justice and masters of the Force-a power that connects all living things. But when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrive, they are attacked by battle droids! The Jedi defend themselves with their lightsabers, but they are outnumbered and must flee the Trade Federation battleship." He turned on the next page. "On Naboo, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan meet a funny creature named Jar Jar Binks. Jar Jar takes them to the underwater city of the Gungans. The Gungan leader, Boss Nass, does not want to help Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan with their mission. But Boss Nass gives them a submarine and allows Jar Jar to guide the Jedi to the royal palace of Naboo. On their way to the planet's core, they are attacked by giant sea creatures!" He turned on the next page.

"After a narrow escape, the heroes arrive at the royal palace. Queen Amidala is being held hostage by the leader of the Trade Federation, Viceroy Gunray! The Jedi quickly free Queen Amidala and her handmaidens. They race aboard the queen's royal starship and blast off for Coruscant, the capital of the republic, to get help." He turned on the next page. "Oh, no! Federation vulture droids attack the royal starship! A team of astromech droids hurries to repair the ship's shields. A brave droid named R2-D2 saves the day. Across the galaxy, the true villain behind the Federation's plot is furious that Queen Amidala has escaped! Darth Sidious is a Sith Lord-an evil master of the dark side of the Force. Darth Sidious orders his apprentice, Darth Maul to find Queen Amidala at once."

He turned on the next page. "The royal starship's hyperdrive is damaged, so the heroes land on the desert planet Tatooine to make repairs. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Queen Amidala's handmaiden, Padme, find a new hyperdrive in a local junk shop. But they don't have money to pay Watto the junk dealer. Padme meets Anakin Skywalker, a slave boy who works in the shop. Anakin can fix anything-and he is a skilled podracer! A sandstorm blows in, so Anakin brings his new friends to his house. They meet his mother, Shmi, and a droid that Anakin is building. Hello, my name is C-3PO, the droid says. Qui-Gon senses that the Force is strong in the boy. He thinks Anakin could become a Jedi." He turned on the next page.

"Qui-Gon makes a bet with Watto. If Anakin places first in the next podrace, Qui-Gon wins the hyperdrive-and the boy's freedom. But if the boy loses, Watto wins the queen's royal starship. During the podrace Anakin zips and zooms past the competition. The crowd goes wild when he crosses the finish line first!" He turned on the next page. "Soon the starship is repaired. Anakin is sad to leave his mother but excited to begin his Jedi training. Suddenly, Darth Maul launches a sneak attack! Qui-Gon fights bravely, giving the heroes enough time to blast off for Coruscant. When they arrive on Coruscant, Queen Amidala asks the Republic Senate for help while Qui-Gon brings Anakin before the Jedi Council. He wants the boy to become a Jedi. Yoda, a powerful Jedi Master, worries that Anakin has fear in his heart. And fear can cause a Jedi to turn to the dark side of the Force. Clouded this boy's future is. Yoda says."

He turned on the next page. "The Republic refuses to help Queen Amidala, so the heroes return to Naboo to save her people. They ask the Gungans to form an alliance. Padme reveals that she is really Queen Amidala in disguise! Padme begs Boss Nass to help, and he agrees. They will all fight the Federation together!" He turned on the next page. "Padme, Anakin and the Jedi sneak into the palace. They release the Naboo pilots, who blast off in starfighters and attack the Federation fleet in space. Suddenly Darth Maul appears! Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan face the villain as Padme and her guards race off to capture the viceroy." He turned on the next page. "Outside the palace, Jar Jar and the Gungans battle the Trade Federation army. But the Gungans are outnumbered-and their shields are no match for battle droids!" He turned on the next page. "To stay safe, Anakin is hiding in an empty Naboo starfighter with R2-D2. All of a sudden, the starfighter takes off on autopilot-sending Anakin in the middle of a space battle! Anakin uses his amazing podracing skills to fly into the droid control ship-and blow it up! Ka-boom! Without the control ship powering them, the battle droids all over Naboo shut down." He turned on the next page.

"In the palace, the Jedi fight Darth Maul together. But the Sith Lord is driven by the power of anger and hate. Darth Maul strikes Qui-Gon down with his double-sided lightsaber and knocks Obi-Wan into a deep pit. Just when it seems that Obi-Wan is defeated, the Jedi springs into action and destroys Darth Maul with one mighty blow! Obi-Wan runs to his master's side. With his last breath, Qui-Gon asks Obi-Wan to train Anakin as a Jedi." He turned on the next page as Bonnie began to fall asleep. "The Federation has been defeated! Padme Amidala, Boss Nass and the people of Naboo celebrate their return to peace. Obi-Wan keeps his promise to Qui-Gon and vows to teach Anakin in the way of the Force. Anakin's journey to become Jedi has begun! The end." He closed the book. Palpatine got up with the sleeping little girl in his arms and carried her to bed as Lord Vader put her book back where Palpatine put it.

Lord Vader went back to sit on Palpatine's bed as Palpatine put Bonnie to bed. Palpatine gently tucked her in her new super soft warm micro solid color fleece throw blanket rug sofa bedding for Kids (orange). He kept the blanket warm and cozy because he didn't want her to get cold. "Oh, Lord Vader. Look at her. She is so cute." Palpatine said quietly as he gently caress Bonnie's face. "Yes, she is, my master." Lord Vader said quietly in mechanical voice. "I'm so glad that she could come and stay with us." Palpatine said.

"We've already told Bonnie and her parents that you've entered a podrace tomorrow afternoon, Lord Vader." Palpatine said. "Thank you, Master." Lord Vader said. "That's all right, Lord Vader. Do you need a hug?" Palpatine said. "Yes, Master." Lord Vader said. Palpatine give Lord Vader a hug. After he let go of Lord Vader, Bonnie hugs Palpatine. Her friend looked down at her. "I think she needs a hug too." Lord Vader said. "Do you need a hug, Bonnie?" Palpatine asked Bonnie. "Yes." Bonnie said. Palpatine gently picked her up and gently hug her. As she is hugging Palpatine, Bonnie can feel the velvet of his short black velvet cape touching her hand. Palpatine keep on hugging Bonnie until she fell asleep again.

Palpatine gently put her back to bed as Lord Vader goes to his bed. Palpatine gently tuck her in, put her itty bittys® Star Wars™ Emperor Palpatine™ stuffed animal Special Edition in beside her, gently kissed her forehead and gently caress her face. He got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. After he's done, he went to bed which located beside her bed. He took one look at the sleeping little girl and smiled as Bonnie sleep soundly. He fall asleep after he looked at the picture that Bonnie drew of herself and Palpatine hugging.

* * *

Palpatine is wearing the same robes, when he told Mas Amedda to tell Captain Kagi to pick Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie up and when Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie arrived in Coruscant, as the one he wore when Anakin Skywalker contact him to tell him that the separatists are taken care of and Palpatine and Master Yoda fight with their lightsabers in Revenge of the Sith. He only wear this when Bonnie and her parents are on holiday. Palpatine, when he first met Bonnie, is wearing the same robes as the one he wore in Return of the Jedi. Oh, and Bonnie is scared of loud winds and loud thunderstorms. It would be better if Palpatine hold and carry Bonnie because if Lord Vader has a head and shoulder made of metal and chest buttons, he'll hurt her when he hold and carry her but he can hold her hand.


	2. Vader's Podrace Afternoon

The next morning, the big day has arrived for Lord Vader's podrace in planet Naboo and Palpatine woke up before Bonnie. He walked quietly to open the curtains. He had to walk quietly because he didn't want to wake Bonnie up. Palpatine went quietly to her bed and sat on her bed. "Bonnie, come on now. It's time to wake up." He said quietly as he gently shook her. The kid opened her Aqua eyes to see the Emperor sitting on her bed.

Palpatine gently picked her up and hugged her. "Did you sleep well, Bonnie?" He asked. "Uh-huh." Bonnie said as she continued hugging her friend. Just then, Bonnie's stomach grumbled. "Was that you? Are you hungry?" Palpatine asked Bonnie. "Uh-huh." Bonnie said. "Come on." Palpatine said as he carried Bonnie to the kitchen. He made one of Bonnie's favourites, scrambled eggs and yoghurt to eat and orange juice to drink.

After breakfast, Palpatine put Bonnie's girls plain soft cotton vest, orange fruit of the Loom kids / childrens plain t shirt t-shirt tee shirt, white new soft cotton girls briefs, red dungaree dress, babyhug bracelet and necklace floral motif - pink, John Lewis & Partners children's roll over socks, pack of 5, white and red little TT children sneakers new style students shoes boys girls sneakers leisure kids shoes child shoes on her and Denmark for kids hair clip set-purple on the left side of her hair. Then Palpatine's guards, Lord Vader, Palpatine and Bonnie were having a blast. They were playing one of Bonnie's favourite games: hide and seek. They had a great time. Just then Bonnie felt like she needs to go to the toilet so Palpatine kindly take her to the bathroom. He waited outside of the bathroom and guard the door. Inside the bathroom, Bonnie hummed cheerfully to the Star Wars theme song.

"Are you almost done, Bonnie?" Palpatine asked as Bonnie flushed the toilet. "Almost!" Bonnie said from inside the bathroom. She's almost done but she washed her hands with soap. After she washed her hands, she went to the door and knocked on the door as she couldn't reach the door handle. She moved back as Palpatine opened the door. Bonnie walked towards the Emperor and he gently picked her up and give her a hug. After a lot of playing, it's lunchtime and Palpatine made Bonnie's favourite lunch, Turkey, Swiss & Avocado Wrap, Veggie Straws & Blueberries and some milk.

After lunch, it's time to go to Naboo and Palpatine's guards, Lord Vader, Tarzan, Jane and Palpatine went in Palpatine's shuttle with Bonnie in Palpatine's arms. The shuttle take off and fly to Naboo. Bonnie is in front with Palpatine. They arrived in Naboo where the podrace take place. The two stormtroopers are in charge to make sure that everybody take their seats. They notice Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie. "Hi, Your Excellency. Who are those guys you went with?" Stormtrooper #1 asked Palpatine. "This is Tarzan and Jane." Palpatine introduced Stormtrooper #1 to Tarzan and Jane as Stormtrooper #2 noticed the little girl in Palpatine's arms. "And who is this little girl?" He asked Palpatine..

"Oh. This is Bonnie." Palpatine introduced Bonnie to Stormtrooper #2. "It's nice to meet you three. We have special seats for you on front." Stormtrooper #1 said. Palpatine's guards, Tarzan, Jane and Palpatine sat on their seats with Bonnie sitting on Palpatine's ap while Lord Vader get on his podracer. The announcers #1 and #2 are in charge. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. It's a very nice day for a podrace in Naboo. Let's meet the contestants." Announcer #1 said. All the contestants including Lord Vader got in their podracers. The race begins. There's only three laps. Lord Vader is in the lead. After he got passed the racers, he won.

Everybody including Palpatine's guards, Tarzan, Jane, Palpatine and Bonnie cheered. After they see the podrace, Lord Vader, Palpatine's guards, Tarzan, Jane, Palpatine and Bonnie went to the diner to celebrate Lord Vader's victory. Then it's time to go back to Coruscant. When they arrived, Tarzan and Jane returned to the guest suite while Palpatine's guards, Lord Vader, Palpatine and Bonnie returned to Palpatine's palace. Just then Bonnie began to yawn. She is very tired and her friend put her yellow kids girls cotton warm long sleeve fleece pajamas sets tracksuit sleepwear.

Palpatine picked her book, Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, up, sat on the chair with Bonnie sitting on his lap and said: "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, the galaxy is divided. Many planets are leaving the Republic to join the Separatists movement. Padme Amidala, once the queen of Naboo, is now a Senator in the Republic. Soon after Padme arrives on the planet, Coruscant, for a Senate meeting, her ship explodes! Luckily, she is not harmed." He turned on the next page. "The Jedi Council sends two of Padme's old friends to protect her-Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. As Padme sleeps, the Jedi sense that something is wrong. They leap into action and stop two poisonous insects from biting the Senator!" He turned on the next page.

"Obi-Wan spots an assassin droid outside Padme's window. He tackles the droid-and finds himself flying through the bustling traffic of the city!" He turned on the next page. "Obi-Wan's flight is cut short by a bounty hunter named Zam Wesell. She blasts the droid to bits! As the Jedi plummets towards the ground, Zam jumps into her speeder and tries to escape. Zoom! Anakin arrives in a speeder just in time to catch Obi-Wan. After a wild chase through the busy skies, Anakin leaps onto the bounty hunter's speeder and forces it to crash. The two Jedi capture Zam and ask her who is trying to hurt Padme. But before the bounty hunter can answer, she is silenced by a poison dart."

He turned on the next page. "The leader of the Republic, Chancellor Palpatine, asks Anakin to keep Padme safe. The young Jedi escorts the Senator to her home planet of Naboo. As Anakin and Padme spend time together, they fall in love. Meanwhile Obi-Wan traces the poison dart to the planet Kamino. The Jedi is surprised to learn that the people of Kamino have cloned a bounty hunter named Jango Fett and created an entire army for the Republic! Obi-Wan is introduced to Jango and his young son, Boba." He turned on the next page.

"Obi-Wan tries to bring Jango Fett for questioning. But the bounty hunter had other ideas! With all his weapons and mighty battle armor, Jango sends the Jedi hurtling off a platform. Then he blasts off with Boba in his ship, the Slave 1. Obi-Wan leaps into his starfighter and follows Jango Fett to the red planet Geonosis. But the bounty hunter is waiting and launches a sneak attack! Obi-Wan leaps into his starfighter and follows Jango Fett to the red planet Geonosis. But the bounty hunter is waiting and launches a sneak attack! Obi-Wan escapes Slave 1's deadly torpedoes with some fancy flying. Kaboom! Believing the Jedi has been destroyed, Jango lands on the planet 's Surface."

He turned on the next page. "Meanwhile, Anakin and Padme travel to the planet Tatooine. Anakin wants to visit his mother, who he left behind years ago when he became a Jedi. But he soon leans that she has been captured by vicious Sand People! The young Jedi races into the dessert to rescue his mother, but he is too late. He finds her just in time to say goodbye. Anakin feels rage and hate growing inside him and that is not the way of the Jedi." He turned on the next page.

"On the planet Geonosis, Obi-Wan discovers that the Separatists are building a huge army of battle droids. They are planning to attack the Republic! Obi-Wan sends a message to warn the Jedi Council. But he is captured by Count Dooku, the evil leader of the Separatists. Back on Tatooine, Anakin and Padme receive Obi-Wan's message. They blast off, along with R2-D2 and Anakin's old droid, C-3PO, to rescue him from Geonosis. But before they can reach Obi-Wan, they are captured by Jango Fett and the winged Geonosians!" He turned on the next page.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme are shackled and brought to the center of a massive arena. They have to fight for their lives against three horrible monsters! Count Dooku and Jango Fett watch with amusement from above. The heroes battle the beasts bravely. But just when it seems the trio might be victorious, Count Dooku dispatches destroyer droids to finish them off!" He turned on the next page. "Suddenly, a robed figure appears. He is Mace Windu, Jedi Master and leader of the Jedi Council! Master Windu is joined by dozen of other Jedi, who slash through the droid army with their lightsabers. Jango Fett tries to blast Mace, but the Jedi Master is much powerful and strikes the bounty hunter down with one blow!" He turned on the next page.

"Hundreds more battle droids surround the Jedi. The heroes are hopelessly outnumbered. Who can save them now? The clone army, led by Jedi Master Yoda! As the battle rages, Count Door sneaks away." He turned on the next page. "Obi-Wan and Anakin soon catch up with the villain and try to stop him. But Count Dooku is a Sith Lord, a master of the dark side of the Force. With his crimson lightsaber, Dooku quickly defeats the two Jedi. Just then Yoda arrives! The powerful Jedi Master is more than a match for Count Dooku. Realizing he can't win, the Sith Lord sends a massive column crashing down towards Obi-Wan and Anakin. Yoda saves the two young Jedi just in time, but Count Dooku escapes to fight another day." He turned on the next page as Bonnie began to fall asleep.

"The Republic has won the first battle, but the Separatists are far from defeated. Anakin and Padme are married in a secret ceremony on Naboo. Anakin knows that love is forbidden for Jedi, but he cannot the powerful force in his heart. The end." He gently closed the book. He put the book back. He gently put Bonnie to bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight, Bonnie. I'll see you in the morning." He whispered as he gently stroked her hair and caress her face. He kissed her forehead and went to bed. Stormtrooper #1 also told Palpatine that he come to Coruscant tomorrow.


	3. TK-421's Visit

The next morning, Palpatine got up. He quietly opened the curtains. He went to Bonnie's bed. He can hear her sleeping soundly. She is so cute and sweet. He thought. Palpatine sat on her bed. "Wake up, Bonnie." He said quietly as he hold her hand. Bonnie woke up and the Emperor gently picked her up and hugged her. "Morning, Bonnie." He said as he continued hugging her. "'Morning, Emperor Palpatine." Bonnie said as she continued hugging Palpatine. Then Palpatine and Bonnie went to have some breakfast. Palpatine made pancakes for Bonnie.

Then Palpatine put Bonnie's girls plain soft cotton vest, orange fruit of the Loom kids / childrens plain t shirt t-shirt tee shirt, white new soft cotton girls briefs, red dungaree dress, babyhug bracelet and necklace floral motif - pink, John Lewis & Partners children's roll over socks, pack of 5, white and red little TT children sneakers new style students shoes boys girls sneakers leisure kids shoes child shoes on her and Denmark for kids hair clip set-purple on the left side of her hair. Just then Stormtrooper #1 came to the palace. "Hi, guys." Stormtrooper #1 said. Stormtrooper #1's name is TK-421. "Hi." Bonnie said. TK-421, Palpatine's guards, Lord Vader and Palpatine are given the permission from Tarzan and Jane to take Bonnie to see the planets.

First, they went to the planet Hoth. Before they go, Palpatine put Bonnie's off white girls polo neck t shirt thick cotton turtleneck jumper long sleeve top, sky blue magic gloves pair winter warmth comfortable girls, purple white stars ear muffs winter earmuffs warmer fleece toddler girls kids childrens, red kids girls toddler snowsuit puffer fur hooded down jacket coat outfit and orchid polarfleece wellie liners on her. They went in to Palpatine's shuttle. They arrived in Hoth. They have to stay near Palpatine's shuttle. TK-421 grabbed the snow from the ground and make snowballs. "Hey, guys. Watch this." He whispered to Palpatine's guards, Bonnie and Palpatine.

They watch TK-421 as he aim the snowball at Lord Vader who isn't looking. He throw the snowball at Lord Vader. "Whoa!" Lord Vader said as the snowball hit him. He turned to Palpatine's guards, TK-421, Palpatine and Bonnie. "Who threw that?" Lord Vader asked. Palpatine's guards, Bonnie and Palpatine pointed to TK-421. "Oh yeah?" Lord Vader said as he began to make a snowball and throw it at TK-421. Palpatine, Bonnie and Palpatine's guards start laughing as they watched as Lord Vader and TK-421 were snowball fighting. After a lot of playing, it's time to go back to Palpatine's shuttle. Before they take off, Palpatine put Bonnie's orange fruit of the Loom kids / childrens plain t shirt t-shirt tee shirt, white new soft cotton girls briefs, red dungaree dress, babyhug bracelet and necklace floral motif - pink, John Lewis & Partners children's roll over socks, pack of 5, white and red little TT children sneakers new style students shoes boys girls sneakers leisure kids shoes child shoes back on her.

Then they visited Endor. Then they visited Mustafar but they not get out of Palpatine's shuttle because Mustafar is way too hot for little Bonnie. Then they visited Tatooine. They have lots of sand there. Bonnie love making everything out of sand. They decided to have their lunch there. Bonnie is eating her Peanut Butter & Jelly Sandwich, Cottage Cheese/String Cheese, Carrot Sticks, Veggie Straws & Grapes. Then after that, it's time to go back to Coruscant. After they arrived back, it's time for TK-421 to head back to Naboo after he told Palpatine's guards, Lord Vader, Palpatine and Bonnie that there's a new Museum opened in Coruscant. Then, Palpatine's guards, Lord Vader, Palpatine and Bonnie take a rest and watch Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Cronicles: Escape from the Jedi Temple. Then it's dinnertime.

After dinner, it's bathtime and Palpatine give Bonnie a nice warm bubble bath. Then after he cleaned and dried her up, he put her yellow kids girls cotton warm long sleeve fleece pajamas sets tracksuit sleepwear on her. Then he picked her book, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith up, sat on the chair with Bonnie sitting on his lap and said: "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, war rages between the Separatist army and the Galactic Republic. Evil General Grievous and his droid army have just captured Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate! The brave Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin blast off in their starfighters to rescue him. With the help of their astromech droid R2-D2, Anakin and Obi-Wan evade the Separatist vulture droids and land on General Grievous's flagship." He turned on the next page.

"Obi-Wan and Anakin find the chancellor and the Separatist, leader, Count Dooku! Vwoosh! Dooku attacks with his crimson lightsaber. Obi-Wan is knocked aside, but Anakin defeats Dooku on his own. Before the Jedi are able to complete their rescue mission, General Grievous and his bodyguard droids appear! Obi-Wan and Anakin fight bravely, but their battle is interrupted when the battleship starts to break apart! Grievous flees in an escape pod." He turned on the next page.

"With his amazing piloting skills, Anakin crash-lands the badly damaged battleship on the planet Coruscant. Another happy landing. Obi-Wan declares with a smile. The chancellor is saved! Anakin is soon reunited with his wife, Padme Amidala. She has wonderful news, she's going to have a baby! Anakin is happy! But he has terrible nightmares that something bad is going to happen to Padme." He turned on the next page. "Meanwhile the war is escalating throughout the galaxy. Jedi Master Yoda speed to the planet Kashyyyk to help the Wookiees battle the Separatist droid army. He fights alongside a Wookiee named Chewbacca. Obi-Wan Kenobi travels to the planet Utapau to capture General Grievous. Riding a lizard-like creature called a varactyl, Obi-Wan leads a Republic clone army to stop the evil droid commander."

"Grievous surprises Obi-Wan with four twirling lightsabers! During the furious fight the Jedi is disarmed. But Obi-Wan uses the Force to grab a blaster. Zap! He destroys the cruel droid commander. Back on Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine tells Anakin a terrible secret. Palpatine is really Darth Sidious, the evil Sith Lord! He is the true leader of the Separatist army and the mastermind behind the attacks on the Republic. Anakin prepares to capture Darth Sidious until the villain promises to teach the young Jedi how to keep Padme save and sound.":He turned on the next page.

"The leader of the Jedi Council, Mace Windu, tries to arrest Darth Sidious. But Anakin stops the Jedi Master. He wants to learn how to save Padme. The Sith Lord sends Mace Windu crashing through a window! Ana kneels before his new master." He turned on the next page. "You shall be known as... Darth Vader. Darth Sidious tells his new apprentice. Darth Vader is sent off on his first wicked mission: to destroy the Jedi and their temple! Darth Sidious gives a secret command. All across the galaxy, his loyal clone army begins to to destroy the remaining Jedi. On Kashyyyk, Clone troopers turn on Yoda. He fights back and flees in an escape pod. Obi-Wan barely gets away from his clone attackers on utapau. He reunites with Yoda." He turned on the next page.

"Darth Sidious goes before the Senate. He declares that the Republic will now be the first Galactic Empire! He will be its one and only leader for life, the Emperor Palpatine! Obi-Wan knows Anakin has turned to evil and must be stopped. He stows away on Padme's ship as she flies to her husband. On the volcanic planet Mustafar, Padme sees what Anakin has become. You're braking my heart! Padme tells her husband." He turned on the next page. "Obi-Wan and Darth Vader begin a dangerous duel above rivers of flowing lava. Sparks fly as their lightsabers cross again and again. Finally, Obi-Wan strikes Anakin and sends him tumbling into the lava below. I hate you! Anakin cries. Saddened that he had to destroy his friend, Obi-Wan leaves the planet with Padme."

He turned on the next page. "Across the galaxy, Yoda confronts the emperor. The Jedi Master and the Sith Lord begin an epic battle between the light and dark sides of the Force! But the emperor's evil attack is too great, even for mighty Yoda. Defeated, the tiny Jedi escapes and goes into hiding on the swamp planet Dagobah. Padme gives birth to two babies, a boy and a girl. Before perishing from a broken heart she names them Luke and Leia. A Senator named Organa agrees to take Leia to Alderaan. He and his wife will raise the girl as their own." He turned on the next page.

"Emperor Palpatine rescues the burned and battered Anakin from the lava. Medical droids encase him in a robotic suit to save his life. His scarred face is hidden behind a black helmet. He begins to breathe. Darth Vader lives!" He turned on the next page as Bonnie falls asleep. "Obi-Wan brings baby Luke to the desert planet of Tatooine. Anakin's stepbrother, Owen Lars, will raise the child. But Obi-Wan will always watch over him. The Jedi knows that when Luke is ready, he will bring a new hope to the galaxy. The end." He gently closed the book. He carried the sleeping little girl to bed, he gently put her to bed, tucked her in, gently stroked her hair and gently caressed her face. "Goodnight, Bonnie." He whispered. He kissed her forehead, went to the bathroom to clean the bathtub and went to bed.


	4. A Visit to a Museum

The next morning, the big day began, a museum is opened and Palpatine and Bonnie got up. Palpatine is making Bonnie her favourite, oatmeal. Then after breakfast, Palpatine put Bonnie's girls plain soft cotton vest, orange fruit of the Loom kids / childrens plain t shirt t-shirt tee shirt, white new soft cotton girls briefs, red dungaree dress, babyhug bracelet and necklace floral motif - pink, John Lewis & Partners children's roll over socks, pack of 5, white and red little TT children sneakers new style students shoes boys girls sneakers leisure kids shoes child shoes on her and Denmark for kids hair clip set-purple clipped on the left side of her hair.

Palpatine loves Bonnie, making her happy, making her laugh, looking after her, playing with her, bathing her, feeding her, holding her, carrying her, reading bedtime stories to her, keeping her warm when she gets cold, comforting her when she's scared and giving her a big hug when she needs it. Then it's time to go to the museum and Tarzan and Jane meet Lord Vader, Palpatine, Bonnie and Palpatine's guards outside Palpatine's palace. Tarzan and Jane has heard the museum is opened. Palpatine's guards, Lord Vader, Tarzan, Jane, Palpatine and Bonnie got in Palpatine's shuttle. They fly to the museum.

The museum is not far from the Imperial Palace. TK-421 is there giving them a tour. The tour begins. They went to see, paintings, costumes, machines and more. But one the machines began to move and it grabbed Lord Vader. "Whoa!" Lord Vader exclaimed as he is dragged by a grabber. Bonnie laughed as Lord Vader screamed. Palpatine's guards, Tarzan, Jane and Palpatine laughed too. "I find your lack of laughing at me disturbing." Lord Vader said. Then Palpatine's guards, Lord Vader, Tarzan, Jane and Palpatine began to walk around to the next exhibit with Bonnie in Palpatine's arms. Then after they looked at all the exhibits, it's lunchtime. After lunch, they began to look at all the exhibits until it's time for Tarzan and Jane to go back to their guest suite and Palpatine's guards, Lord Vader, Palpatine and Bonnie to go back to Palpatine's palace.

They have their dinner. Then after dinner, it's Bonnie's bedtime and Palpatine put Bonnie's yellow kids girls cotton warm long sleeve fleece pajamas sets tracksuit sleepwear on her, pick her book, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back up, sat on the chair with Bonnie sitting on his lap and said: "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, it is a dangerous time for the Rebel Alliance. After destroying the Death Star, they are on the run from the evil Imperial forces. Princess Leia has led the Rebels to a secret base on Hoth, a snowy ice planet. Luke Skywalker rides his tauntaun across the frozen wasteland, on the lookout for bad guys." He turned on the next page. "Roar! An angry snow creature called a wampa attacks! Luke fights the beast with his lightsaber. As he escapes, Luke has a vision of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan tells him to go to the planet Dagobah and find a great Jedi Master named Yoda. Not far from the base, Han Solo and Chewbacca spot an Imperial probe droid hunting for the Rebels. Boom! Han shoots the droid with his blaster. The droid is destroyed, but Han knows it has signaled the Empire with the location of their hideout." He turned on the next page.

"The Imperial forces have found the Rebel base! Thump-thump-thump! Their giant AT-AT walkers march across the snow. Zoom! Rebel snowspeeders fight the hulking machines. Lasers have no effect, but Luke trips AT-AT with his speeder's tow cable." He turned on the next page. "Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO race to the Millennium Falcon, but the ship won't start! Would it help if I got out and pushed? Leia asks. Luckily, the Falcon zooms away just as Darth Vader and his stormtroopers overrun the base." He turned on the next page.

"Luke and R2-D2 escape, too. They set off for the planet Dagobah and crash-land in a swamp. Luke finds Yoda and asks the powerful Jedi Master to train him in the ways of the Force. Luke's training is difficult. He runs and jumps and swings on vines, all with Yoda on his back! Suddenly, Luke's X-wing fighter begins sinking into the swamp! He tries to raise it with power of the force but can't. It's too big. Yoda is disappointed." He turned on the next page. "The little green Jedi Master closes his eyes, points his claw and raises Luke's X-wing using the Force! Size matters not. Yoda says. Meanwhile, the Millennium Falcon is being chased by Imperial Star Destroyers. Han Solo has a plan to escape. He flies into an asteroid field! They'd be crazy to follow us. Han says." He turned on the next page.

"The giant Imperial Star Destroyers can't follow the Millennium Falcon, but smaller TIE fighters can. They swoop and swerve and finally crash into the flying rocks. The Falcon hides in an asteroid. Strange creatures attack the ship! The Millennium Falcon escapes before it is eaten by a giant space slug!" He turned on the next page. "Determined to catch the Rebels, Darth Vader hires bounty hunters to find them. The bounty hunters are a cruel and dangerous bunch. The most dreaded hunter is the ruthless Boba Fett. Han Solo flies the Millennium Falcon to the cloud city of Bespin. He hopes his old friend Lando Calrissian can help them. Han doesn't know that they are being followed by Boba Fett!" He turned on the next page.

"Lando gives Han and his friends a warm welcome. But something isn't right. Darth Vader and Boba Fett are waiting for them! Across the galaxy on Dagobah, Luke feels a disturbance in the Force. He knows Han Solo and Princess Leia are in trouble. Yoda tells Luke that he's not ready to face Darth Vader alone. But Luke knows he must help his friends." He turned on the next page. "Back on Bespin, Han Solo is frozen in carbonite. Fwoosh! Boba Fett claims his prize as Darth Vader sets a trap for Luke Skywalker. Luke arrives on Bespin and faces Darth Vader. Zhip! Zlash! Their lightsabers sizzle as the battle begins! The dark Lord wants Luke to Join the Empire and the dark side of the Force. Never! Luke cries." He turned on the next page.

"Before defeating the young Jedi, Darth Vader reveals a terrible secret. Luke, I am your father! He announces. Join me and together we can rule the galaxy! Noooooo! Shouts Luke. He leaps into a deep tunnel and falls down, down, down and out of Bespin. Luke clings to a weathervane underneath Bespin. He uses the Force to call to Princess Leia for help. Meanwhile, Lando helps Leia, Chewbacca and the droids make a daring escape on the Millennium Falcon. They quickly save Luke and flee the cloud city." He turned on the next next page as Bonnie began to fall asleep.

"Luke and his friends rejoin the Rebels. They are safe for now, but they know they must save Han Solo from Boba Fett and defeat the evil Darth Vader. The end." He gently closed the book. He put Bonnie to bed, gently tucked her in, stroked her hair and gently caressed her face. "Goodnight, Bonnie. I'll see you in the morning." He whispered. He kissed her forehead and went to bed.

* * *

Palpatine is giving Bonnie a warm welcome when she first come to Coruscant.


	5. A Surprise for Bonnie

The next morning, Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie are returning home to earth tomorrow and Palpatine got up and opened the curtains. He went to Bonnie's bed and sat. "Bonnie, it's time to get up now." Palpatine said quietly. Bonnie opened her eyes to see Palpatine looking at her. He gently picked her up and hugged her. "Did you sleep well, Bonnie?" He asked Bonnie as he continued hugging her. "Yeah." Bonnie said as she continued hugging Palpatine. "Good. And I have a surprise for you." Palpatine said. "A surprise? What is it?" Bonnie asked. "I can't tell you because it wouldn't be a surprise. Now come on. You look hungry." Palpatine said as he carried Bonnie to the kitchen.

Palpatine is making Bonnie her favourite, Waffles. Lord Vader came to the kitchen. "Master." He whispered to Palpatine as he put her cup of orange juice in the table next to her plate of waffles. "What is it?" Palpatine asked. Lord Vader gestured to Palpatine. He walked towards Lord Vader. "You have to keep Bonnie busy." Lord Vader whispered. "Okay. So what will I do?" Palpatine whispered. "Take her to Hoth. Then come back here to give Bonnie her lunch." Lord Vader whispered. "Okay I'll do it." Palpatine whispered.

Then after breakfast, Palpatine put Bonnie's girls plain soft cotton vest, off white girls polo neck t shirt thick cotton turtleneck jumper long sleeve top, white new soft cotton girls briefs, sky blue magic gloves pair winter warmth comfortable girls and red kids girls toddler snowsuit puffer fur hooded down jacket coat outfit, orchid polarfleece wellie liners on her. Then he and Bonnie went to Palpatine's shuttle with Palpatine's guards. They take off and fly to Hoth. They arrived in Hoth while Lord Vader set up a surprise for Bonnie with the help from the clone troopers. Palpatine's guards, Bonnie and Palpatine were playing in the snow. After a lot of playing, it's time to go back to Coruscant to Palpatine's palace.

They arrived back in Palpatine's palace and Palpatine put Bonnie's orange fruit of the Loom kids / childrens plain t shirt t-shirt tee shirt, red dungaree dress, babyhug bracelet and necklace floral motif - pink, John Lewis & Partners children's roll over socks, pack of 5, white and red little TT children sneakers new style students shoes boys girls sneakers leisure kids shoes child shoes on her and Denmark for kids hair clip set-purple on the left side of her hair. Then it's lunchtime. After lunch Bonnie's surprise is ready. Palpatine and Lord Vader shield her eyes and lead her to the spare bedroom. Everything's there even Bonnie's Emperor Palpatine night light l.e.d. Star Wars custom chancellor and Star Wars landspeeder orange 5 pc panel bed with engine storage night table.

Palpatine and Lord Vader unshield Bonnie's eyes. She is delighted to see her new room. "I knew you love it, Bonnie. You can have your very own bedroom so you can stay here anytime you want." Palpatine said. "Thank you, guys." Bonnie said as she jumped on to Palpatine's arms for a hug. "You're welcome, Bonnie." Palpatine said as he continued hugging her. Then after seeing Bonnie's new room, it's dinnertime. After dinner it's Bonnie's bathtime. After that, Palpatine put Bonnie's yellow kids girls cotton warm long sleeve fleece pajamas sets tracksuit sleepwear on her.

Then he picked her book, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, up, sat on the chair with Bonnie sitting on his lap and said: "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, a great war rages between the evil Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance. The Rebel hero Han Solo has been captured by the bounty hunter Boba Fett. Frozen in carbonite, Han is a trophy in the palace of the wormlike gangster Jabba the Hutt. Luke Skywalker, the Jedi Knight, has a rescue plan. He sends R2-D2 and C-3PO to Jabba's lair on Tatooine as gifts." He turned on the next page. "A mysterious bounty hunter arrives to collect a reward for capturing Han's Wookiee copilot, Chewbacca. The bounty hunter is really Princess Leia! Under cover of night, she frees Han from his icy prison. Unfortunately Jabba's Gamorrean guards quickly capture them. Soon after, Luke enters the palace and orders Jabba to release his friends. A trapdoor springs open. Jabba shakes with laughter as Luke falls into a dungeon! A mighty beast called a rancor attacks! Luke crushes it with a giant gate." He turned on the next page.

"To punish Luke and his friends, Jabba will feed them to the Sarlacc, a sand monster. It will digest them for a thousand years! But just before Luke is about to be eaten, he springs into action! R2-D2 tosses the Jedi his lightsaber. Throwing off his disguise, the Rebel Lando Calrissian joins the fight. The heroes quickly defeat Jabba and his henchmen. Ka-boom! Han knocks Boba Fett into the Sarlacc pit. Burp! Luke and his friends escape Jabba's barge as it explodes." He turned on the next page.

"Across the galaxy, Luke's father, Darth Vader, is about to set an evil plot in motion. He is overseeing construction of a new Death Star, a battle station so powerful it will be able to destroy the Rebels. A force shield generated on the nearby forest moon of Endor protects it. The Imperial Emperor tell Vader he wants Luke to join the Empire. Together we can turn him to the dark side of the Force. Luke flies his X-wing fighter to Dagobah to finish his Jedi training with Yoda. The wise old Jedi Master tells Luke he must confront Darth Vader. Just before Yoda fades away and becomes one with the Force, he whispers. There is another Skywalker. Suddenly, the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke's first Jedi Master, appears. He reveals that Princess Leia is really Luke's sister!" He turned on the next page.

'Luke rejoins his friends on the Rebel convoy in space. The commander of the Rebel fleet, Admiral Ackbar, has a plan to destroy the new Death Star. Lando will lead the space attack in the Millennium Falcon. Han, Luke and Leia will lead a strike team to the moon of Endor to disable the force shield. Soon Luke and his friends land on Endor to complete their mission. Scout troopers spot the Rebels and race on speeder bikes to warn the Empire." He turned on the next page.

"Luke and Leia hop onto a speeder bike and chase the scout troopers. The Rebels zip through the trees and quickly catch up. Luke and Leia stop the Imperial scouts, but they become separated during the chase. Lost, Leia meets a small, furry creature called an Ewok. His is Wicket." He turned on the next page. "Luke rejoins Han and the Rebel strike team. They are worried because Leia has not returned. But as the heroes set off to find the princess, they are trapped in a net! Whoosh! The Rebels are captured by Ewoks! Luke and Han are happy to find Leia safe and sound at the Ewoks' village. The creatures bow before C-3PO. They think he is a golden god! He tells the Ewoks stories of the Rebel Alliance's heroic struggles against the Empire. The Ewoks release Luke and his friends and agree to help fight the Imperial forces on their world." He turned on the next page.

"At the controls of the Millennium Falcon, Lando and his copilot, Nien Nunb, begin the Rebel attack on the new Death Star. On Endor, Han's team and the Ewoks prepare to destroy the shield generator. The stormtroopers aren't prepared for enemies as small as the Ewoks. The Ewoks' simple traps made from logs and rocks overwhelm the Imperial walkers. Han, Leia and Chewbacca storm the bunker and disable the shield! Lando can now destroy the Death Star." He turned on the next page. "Luke surrenders to Darth Vader. He thinks there is still good in his father. But Vader delivers Luke to the Emperor on the Death Star. The Emperor wants Luke to unleash his rage and join the dark side of the Force. He makes the young Jedi fight Darth Vader! Voosh! Vader and Luke duel. Klosh!" He turned on the next page.

"Luke wins the battle but refuses to finish off his father. If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed. The Emperor hisses. He shocks Luke with evil Force lightning from his fingers. Zzzaap! Darth Vader feels the good growing inside him. With the last of his strength, he rises up and heaves the Emperor into a deep reactor shaft! The Death Star is about to be destroyed. Luke wants to save his father. No. Vader whispers. You already have. Meanwhile, the battle rages in space. Evading lasers and zooming TIE fighters, Lando and Nien Nunb fly the Millennium Falcon deep into the Death Star. They destroy the main reactor and the giant station begins to collapse. The Rebels speeds away as the Death Star explodes!" He turned on the next page as Bonnie began to fall asleep.

"The evil Empire is defeated! There is a celebration from Tatooine all the way to Endor. The Ewoks sing and dance and Chewbacca roars. R2-D2 beeps with joy. Luke is happy the galaxy is safe and the Force is at peace once again. The end." He gently closed the book. He gently put Bonnie to bed, gently tucked her in, gently stroked her hair and gently caressed her face. "Goodnight, Bonnie." He whispered. He kissed her forehead. Then he went to bed in his bedroom which is located next door to Bonnie's bedroom. Palpatine has her Emperor Palpatine night light l.e.d. Star Wars custom chancellor and Star Wars landspeeder orange 5 pc panel bed with engine storage night table in his bedroom because he has to find a spare bedroom for Bonnie.


	6. Returning Home

The next morning, Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie are going home today and Bonnie is still sleeping. She still loves her new bedroom. Palpatine went quietly to her room. He opened the door quietly so he doesn't wake her up. He walked quietly to her bed. "Bonnie, are you awake?" He asked quietly. Bonnie opened her eyes to see Palpatine. He gently picked her up and hugged her. "Did you sleep well, Bonnie?" Palpatine asked as he continued hugging her. "Yeah." Bonnie said. Then Palpatine take Bonnie to the kitchen and Palpatine is making Bonnie's breakfast. It's her favourite, fruit roll-ups.

Then after breakfast, Palpatine put Bonnie's girls plain soft cotton vest, orange fruit of the Loom kids / childrens plain t shirt t-shirt tee shirt, white new soft cotton girls briefs, red dungaree dress, babyhug bracelet and necklace floral motif - pink, John Lewis & Partners children's roll over socks, pack of 5, white and red little TT children sneakers new style students shoes boys girls sneakers leisure kids shoes child shoes on her and Denmark for kids hair clip set-purple on the left side of her hair. Then Tarzan and Jane meet outside of Palpatine's shuttle. Palpatine is kindly escorting them home. Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie put their luggage in the cupboard. Palpatine and Lord Vader has a surprise for Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie waiting in Wilson Island.

Not long to reach Earth. They arrived in Wilson Island. When they arrived in the landing bay, Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie see a shuttle. They can have their very own shuttle so that they can come to Coruscant anytime they want. Tarzan and Jane doesn't know how to drive a shuttle so Lord Vader kindly teach them while Palpatine look after Bonnie. The little girl led her friend in the treehouse. She take Palpatine to her bedroom for him to see. He is amazed. Bonnie give Palpatine a tour of her room. Then she showed him her playroom.

After Bonnie showed Palpatine around, Palpatine is kindly playing with her toys with her. They were having fun. After playing it's time for Palpatine and Lord Vader to go home. "Well it's been fun." Jane said. "Well you're welcome to come visit or stay in Coruscant." Lord Vader said. "Yes. You can go there with your new shuttle." Palpatine said. "I can't wait." Tarzan said. "Well, we have to go." Palpatine said. But as Palpatine and Lord Vader is about to leave someone is hugging Palpatine's legs. Palpatine looked down to see Bonnie. He gently picked her up and hugged her gently. "I'll see you soon. Okay?" Palpatine said as he continued hugging her. "Okay." Bonnie said as she continued hugging Palpatine.

Palpatine gently put her down and he and Lord Vader leave the treehouse and walk to the landing bay. Bonnie came to her playroom. Her bedroom and playroom has a view of the gorilla territory and landing bay. Bonnie opened the door just in time to see Palpatine and Lord Vader. They are about to go inside Palpatine's shuttle when they heard a voice shouting. "Bye-bye." Palpatine and Lord Vader turned to see Bonnie waving. Palpatine and Lord Vader waved back. Then they got in Palpatine's shuttle. Bonnie watched as the shuttle take off and fly to Coruscant.

After Palpatine and Lord Vader left, Tarzan, Jane and Bonnie went to see the gorillas and Tantor the red elephant and tell them about their adventures in Coruscant. Then they went to see Jane's father and Bonnie's grandfather, Professor Archimedes Q Porter and tell him all about Coruscant. After they told him, Bonnie spotted a telescope. She wants to see the planet Coruscant with it. "Okay, Bonnie, dear. I've got a new one anyway so you can keep this one. Let's give it a good clean before I give it to you." Archimedes said as he picked the telescope up and clean it.

After he cleaned the telescope, Archimedes handed it to Tarzan. Then it's lunchtime. After lunch, Bonnie is watching Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles: Race for the Holocrons. Then it's dinnertime. After dinner, Bonnie looked through her telescope at Coruscant before bed. Then it's bedtime for Bonnie. She couldn't wait to go to Coruscant with the new shuttle that Palpatine and Lord Vader gave her and her parents.

The End!


End file.
